I Hate Halloween
by ScarfyandSpoons
Summary: Germany tells Italy a scary story from when he was a kid on Halloween and Italy discovers something interesting. Oneshot!   who knows, I might do something else :9


_**Um. Okay, I don't know how this happened. I saw a button on my laptop move, got scared, then started rambling until I realized I made a weird ass (and pretty fluffy) fanfic ;_; I will never understand how I get these ideas to be like this... Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**-Scarfy**_

_ That button just moved, _he thought, typing the last of his report. Germany sighed as he stretched and heard his spine pop in disagreement.

"Ve, Germany~!" A smooth, sweet voice called from downstairs, the blonde already had an idea of who it could be. "Open the door, it's Italy!" _Just as I thought_. He walked down the stairs quickly, swinging the door open to a small brunette with a cute, bright smile.

"Hallo, Italia," He said, his tone tired and dragged.

"Ve~ Ciao, Germany!" Without another word he waltzed into Germany's living room, the smile still plastered onto the Mediterranean face. "Trick or Treat," he suddenly yelled, holding out a bag full of sweets.

"Nein. Not now, you know I don't like Halloween."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to see if you changed your mind this year 'cause you know that I can bring a party anywhere and Prussia likes parties so you should too because you're, like, brothers or something like that, hey have you noticed you don't look anything like him besides how scary you can both be, but then again he's mor-"

"Quite!" Germany shouted at his rambling friend. To tell the truth he hadn't caught a single word out of the Italian's mouth. Italy began to pout at Germany's oh-so-well-known temper and dropped the bag back to his side. "Listen, I don't like Halloween and," he paused for Italy to look back up at him. "I never will. Can't you just respect that?"

He waited a moment, thinking. "Nope." He walked over and plopped down onto the sofa and patted the seat next to him. "Why don't you like it? It's a really fun holiday! You get to dress up and people give you lots of candy and children always look so happy!"

"I know,"he said with a sigh. "I just hate like it because when I was a little kid, Bruder was just as much of a dick as he is now."

"Did he scare you?" Italy brought his knees up and under him as he moved closer to Germany, curiosity at it's brim.

"Ja, something like that. Okay, will you promise me you won't get scared if I tell you the story?"

"Um, no. But tell me, I'm spending the night at Germany's house, anyway." That a brought a scowl to said German's face immediately.

"Right. Well, it was a long time ago when I was still a child. I came home from playing outside and I couldn't find Bruder anywhere. I had figured he was out with France and Spain or trying to ruin Austria's day or something. I wasn't sure and I honestly didn't think much about it." He sighed, raking his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Where was he?"

"Dead. On the kitchen floor." Italy's chocolate eyes burst open and his mouth hung open slightly at the simple statement.

"...WHAT?"

"That's how I found him. He had a knife sticking out of his back and a couple pancakes were splattered across the floor. They were drenched in blood and the window was open, I believe.

"G-G-Germany i-is just kidding around, r-right?" the Italian said, smiling nervously.

"No, I'm not. You see, there was just so much blood everywhere; dripping off the walls and counter, I think there was some drops on the ceiling, too. I couldn't even see his strained face."

"GERMANY!"Italy grabbed the large, muscular arm and buried his head into Germany's shoulder, shivering violently.

"I told you not to get scared. Besides, the story isn't finished yet."

"I don't care! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Italy," he cooed, running his hand down his back, comfortingly. "It get's better. It will end well, alright?" He waited for Italy to nod. "I was really scared, I just stared at him. All I could think of is to go see if he was alright but my legs wouldn't move. I thought about calling for someone to come get him and make him better..." he stopped, looking at the little body huddle next to him. He gave one of those rare smirked and went completely out of character. "then... HE JUMPED UP AND SCREAMED IN MY FACE!" Italy shrieked and began to cry, falling off the couch while bringing Germany down with him.

"Owie..."He looked up at the larger man before smacking at his chest in anger. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-"

"Hey, knock that off!" he grabbed Italy's wrists to restrain him. Those big, brown eyes went wide for the second time that evening as he stopped. Then he went into a giggling fit, trying to roll over- unable to, of course, Germany was still on top of him- as the tall blonde looked down at him confused beyond comprehension. "What? What are you laughing about, now?"

"I-I made Germany smile! He's even laughing!" Germany sat up and stared, unconsciously bringing his fingers to his lips to confirm this. Indeed, he felt the ghost of a smile apparent on his lips as he blushed ferociously. Italy sat next to him on the floor, grinning like an idiot. He placed a small kiss on the bright red cheek and giggled.

"I hate Halloween. I hate it so much."


End file.
